


my dear falling star,(you're the sky with a star I want to name)

by SaltyCaramel_mm



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCaramel_mm/pseuds/SaltyCaramel_mm
Summary: Joohyun was always ready to give up, Seulgi was always afraid of it. Even so, they wanted the same wish. Although there's no guarantee it will come true.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 9





	my dear falling star,(you're the sky with a star I want to name)

The day before New year's eve is your and always will be, your least favorite day on the calendar.

It's like celebrating that you're stuck in this hospital for another year.

And you've been celebrating that for three years already.

You stare at the Christmas lights of the tree blinking on and off, making a pretty pattern of yellow surrounding the biggest tree you've ever seen.

You wonder if there is a much bigger one outside, away from this hospital.

It was almost midnight and you assume your family is still sleeping because they're on the other side of the world. The only family you can celebrate this night was your aunt but knowing how much you hate this holiday, she left after having a silent dinner together. 

She promised she will come to watch people ringing the huge bell on television tomorrow(and you know deep inside she was trying to act cheerful by her tone and stiff smile).

You were perfectly fine with that.

The hospital waiting room was silent because most of the patients went home with their families or were in deep slumber. And you quite liked it that way but being alone in such a wide dark space made you feel a little uneasy.

So you reach out for the remote under the big television and press the on button, quickly pressing the 'volume down' button also so that nobody will realize a ten-year-old girl wasn't sleeping.

**_'The New Year's eve is finally only 24 hours and ten minutes away.'_ **

You hear the reporter say(her voice almost sounded like a whisper) as if that was the happiest news the reporter has ever told.

As the reporter chatters on about how meaningful this year was, you shift your gaze out the window.

You can see a few taxis passing by the building and when you look up enough to see the tip of the tallest tree, you can see the moon shining down proudly.

You stare at it for a while, admiring how its light dispersed between the branches.

_**'I hope today you will spend time with your family and your loved ones, thinking about how meaningful it was with them. Feeling proud of making it through another year.'** _

Sure. Staying alive for another year. How great is that?

Just when you were about to reach out for the remote to switch the channel, you flinch, quickly retreating your hand in surprise because of the shadow in front of you.

A chill shoots down your spine but when the dark figure steps closer to you, you realize that it was just a girl(thanks to the lights of the television screen).

"Do you like stars?"

The girl who wore the same pale clothes as you, asks with a smile.

You never really talked to anyone in this hospital. Especially patients like her.

But you've often seen that girl running around the hospital, greeting everyone passing by. Even you, who always looked away as soon as the girl waved.

You would have chosen to ignore her again. But maybe it had to do something with how nights made you emotional. Maybe it was because of the moon. 

Something stirs inside you. Especially more when you saw how the girl's eyes folded into crescent just like the moon outside.

You are sure it is because of the moon.

There is no other way to explain that.

Because even the light of the television screen shining her almost resembled the glow of the moon behind you.

You managed a shrug. "I'm more of a moon person."

The girl nods as if you stated a valid point. "I like the moon too."

"Then why do you like stars?" You ask without thinking and it surprises you a little.

Since you've never really spoken more than three sentences to someone.

And those sentences only came out when someone asked you a question.

But the girl gives you the simplest answer you've ever received.

"Because they're bright." 

You could have scoffed, thinking how simple-minded she was just like any other girl.

But it felt like there was more meaning of it than you know.

"And," The girl adds before you can respond. "I like that there is more than one."

You blink in awe. "Huh?"

"The moon seems.. well, lonely." The girl taps her lips with her finger thoughtfully. "For me, it always seemed like the moon was only that big because it's lonely."

It made sense. But at the same time, it didn't. 

And you hesitate, wondering if you should ask her more about the reason but the girl beat you to it.

"How long have you been in this hospital?"

"Three." You answer, scrunching up your nose.

You half-expected the girl to make the 'look of sympathy' you've encountered countless times.

From your aunt, your cousins, your uncle, and even your parents on facetime.

You're used to it anyway.

"Hey, that makes me older than you!" 

That girl is sure something, making you this stunned. 

"I've been here for four years." She says, proudly puffing out her chest. And you can't help but giggle, trying to cover your mouth with your hand.

You should be annoyed but you weren't for some reason.

Maybe it's her smile? The way she talks? Her gesture?

"I'm ten years old." You say quietly.

"Me too!" The girl says in excitement, her smile never faltering even a little bit.

"Then we're the same age."

"Nope," The girl shakes her head. "I'm still older than you because I've stayed here longer." She folds her arms as if she made a very good point.

"So that makes me older HERE."

You are too astounded but also amused to even reply.

Her logic was ridiculous. And you, who is stubborn as an ox, could have argued.

But instead, you smiled back.

Because you liked the change.

There was a short pause, leaving the reporter on television to fill the silence.

_**'It's the coldest day of December. So remember to warm yourself up-'** _

It was your warmest day of the coldest December.

The girl shyly folds her arms behind her back and it took you a moment to realize your smile widened a little.

"My name is Seulgi. What's yours?"

And just like Seulgi, your smile doesn't falter. Not even a little.

"Joohyun." You say, suddenly feeling a bit shy also.

"Bae Joohyun."


End file.
